Bloodline
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: Miles 'Tails' Prower is recruited into the C.I.A to help fight Menendez. He also uncovers hidden secrets about his own family. Also... Who is Alex Martinez?


Chapter 1: Timeline/Trouble

19181111- Twins Troy 'Redeye' Prower and Todd 'Blue' Prower are born, World war 1 ends.

19360223- Troy runs away from home to join the military, lying about his age to do so.

19390901- Nazi Germany invades Poland, starting WWII. Todd joins the military as a field medic and reunites with Troy.

19421207- Troy is promoted to Sergeant, Japanese bomb U.S naval fleet in pearl harbor. U.S joins WW2.

19420604- Prower Brothers assist the U.S Navy in defeating the Japanese in the Battle of Midway. Todd is promoted to Corporal.

19440606- D-day, Invasion of Normandy. Troy's team leader is killed, forcing him to step up.

19440825- Paris is liberated from german control.

19441216- Battle of the bulge claims the life of Todd Prower.

Todd Prower- November 11th 1918- December 12th 1944.

19450219- Troy assists the marines in the invasion of Iwo Jima. With his help, they take the island.

19450902- Japan surrenders to the allies and WWII comes to an end. Troy meets Haruki, a japanese fox immigrant, in his hometown Kodiak, Alaska.

19460116- Troy gets married to Haruki in Los Angeles, California.

19460317- Booker Prower is born.

19530502- Alex Martinez is born.

19551101- The Vietnam war starts. Haruki is killed in a hit and run.

Haruki Prower- February 9th 1920- November 1st 1955.

1963- Troy Prower reenlists into the U.S Military. But later disappears.

19650201- Booker Prower joins the U.S Marines. Teaming up with Woods, Mason, and Bowman.

19700809- Troy's body is found in Serbia, dead from a headshot.

Troy Prower- November 11th 1918- August 9th 1970.

19710601- From an unknown mother, Amadeus was born.

19810113- Armando Martinez is born.

19891220- Booker is killed during the invasion of Panama. Raul Menendez kills Jason Hudson.

Booker 'Bishop' Prower- March 17th 1946- December 20th 1989.

1990- Amadeus enlists in the U.S Navy.

1996- Rosemary enlists in the U.S Navy.

2003- Iraq war begins.

20060702- Amadeus and Rosemary are recruited into a Private Military Corporation.

2007- Secret war between Serbia and Romania starts.

2008- Documents of 'Operation Duststorm' are confiscated by the C.I.A.

20090704- Amadeus and Rosemary get married.

20110405- Miles 'Tails' Prower is Born

20111220- Iraq war ends.

20131014- Amadeus and Rosemary re-enlist to the Private Military Corporation, which is still unknown.

2014- Thousands of Cordis Die rioters descend in Pyongyang, Brasov, Odessa and Tehran after planning on social media.

2016- Amadeus and Rosemary are confirmed K.I.A

Amadeus Prower- June 1st 1971- ? 2016

Rosemary Prower- May 22nd 1977- ? 2016

2018- China, Serbia, and North Korea blames the U.S for Cordis die cyber attack on their stock markets, sparking the second cold war.

20180409- Miles Prower is adopted from the orphanage.

2020- Armando Martinez founds Crimson Core.

Present day

April 20th 2025

Chicago, IL

Miles Tails Prower

Tails stood in front of a mirror as he observed what he had on. The twin tailed fox was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie, a pair of black cargo pants, some green, pink, and black gym shoes, black fingerless gloves and a red baseball cap with a black lightning bolt on it.

Tails was only 14 years old, standing at 5'7", easily 149 lbs, and had hair that was in a ponytail, long enough to reach his back. He also had hair fringes.

On his bed was where his dog rested. His dog was a wolf dog hybrid. The dog side was mixed with german shepherd, siberian husky and australian cattle dog.

"Ripley, let's go." Tails said. His dog, apparently named Ripley, woke up and ran by Tails's side. As they walked out of the room, the smell of smoke hit his nose as well as alcohol. It was a smell he was used to, but it didn't neam he liked it at all.

As he walked past the living room, he walked past two jackals, and a human male. One of the jackals was a male with grey fur. He wore a white tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. Next to him was a female wearing a blue crop top and some grey track pants.

The human was a caucasian male, easily in the late 20s, with light brown hair. They all had the same colored eyes somehow. Amber.

As Tails walked, he made sure not to step on the cigarettes or the beer bottles.

"Oi, Tails. Run to the store and get some crackers, we're out." The jackal said. Tails walked past them and walked to the door.

"Get it yourself." Tails said.

"What was that?" The jackal asked.

"I said get it yourself Jake." Tails said. The jackal, who's name was Jake, stood up. He was 6' tall and walked over Tails.

"Now, I believe this is my roof over your head. I also believe that it is possible for me to send your sorry little orphan ass back to the foster home. You wouldn't want that, now would you." Jake asked.

"I believe that it's the $32 dollars a day that pays for this house. The $32 the orphanage pays you to take care of me, which a dime hasn't been used on." Tails said. Jake gave a mean glare.

"If it weren't for that check, you'd be homeless." Jake said pulling out a $10 bill.

"Whatever." Tails said taking the bill and walking out of apartment.

(())

Later on, Tails was sitting at a park picnic bench with a kangaroo and a badger. The kangaroo wore a black hoodie with the sideways australian flag on it. He wore a pair of blue and green track pants and lacked wearing shoes, His feet were too big for them.

The honey badger wore a navy blue jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, as well a pair of blue jeans.

Ripley sat next to the park bench.

They all had drinks on the table. Tails had a cherry sprite, the kangaroo had a A&W cream soda and the badger had a ginger ale.

"I envy you prower. You've got a lot of restraint. I don't think I could have lived with Jake as long as you have without killing him." The badger said.

"It won't be long. One of these days, his skull's gonna get broken by my foot." Tails said.

"Don't be foolish Tails. Try anything, one of two things are gonna happen. 1: and this is best case scenario, You end up sent back to that orphanage. 2: Jake just gets that asshole to clock you and pretend that nothing happened." The kangaroo said as he pointed to a grey jackal at another table. The jackal had a brown leather jacket, a pair of baggy jeans and grey nike shoes.

"Luke." The badger said as he shoved him on the arm.

"The hell Brad?" Luke asked. Luke pointed out that Brad was pointing at the grey jackal, and he noticed. He gestured to his surrounding friends, who were made up of a crow, two humans, and two echidnas.

"Nice going Brad." Tails said. The jackal made his way to the table.

"So, little brother. You think you can talk shit and I won't do anything about it?" The jackal asked.

"Don't call me little brother Jericho." Tails said as he glared at him.

"You've overstayed your welcome. Leave." Jericho said. Tails stood up and glared at him. Jericho was a towering 6'2". Tails looked at him and smirk.

"See you later brother." Tails said as he patted Jericho's arm and walked away. He whistled to get Ripley to follow him. Brad and Luke took this as an opportunity to catch up with him.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"Yea, usually we have to pull you away from that." Brad said.

"Well, usually, I don't have a fresh new ride." Tails said as he dangled keys in front of him. Luke and Brad went wide eyed for a second before smiling.

"You jacked the keys?" Luke asked.

"Yea, now we're gonna jack up his ride." Tails said as he walked over to a silver four door car that resembled a gt500.

(())

Jericho was talking and laughing with his friends. The Crow looked at the lot and his jaw dropped. Jericho takes notice of this and looked. His pupils shrunk in horror as he saw his GT500 doing donuts in the parking lot.

"Hey! HEY THAT'S MY FUCKING CAR!" Jericho shouted. Tails was in the driver seat performing the donuts in the car. Tails was the youngest in group as Luke was 15 and Brad was 14 and a half, but Tails was the only one in the group that knew how to drive, being the smartest and most active.

Luke and Brad were in the back seat. Ripley sat on the passenger side. The three friends were all whooping and cheering as Tails did the donuts.

"TAILS GET OUT OF MY CAR, OR I CALL MY DAD!" Jericho threatened. Tails continued the spins and Jericho reached into his pocket, but he couldn't find his phone. The car stops and Tails shows the phone in the window of the car.

"Oopsie." Tails taunted as he drove off. Jericho looked at his friends and pointed at a purple echidna.

"Gimme your phone Bailey!" He shouted. The echidna does exactly that. Jericho dials in his dad's phone number.

(())

Luke and Brad whoop from the backseat.

"WOOO! Miles, you are a badass!" Luke exclaimed. Ripley barks.

"The look on his face! Priceless!" Brad said. Tails kept a smug look on his face. Tails slowed down the driving and stopped at a red light. Ripley was sniffing the glove compartment and scratching at it.

"Dude, what's up with Ripley? He okay?" Brad asked.

"He smells something." Tails said as he reached towards the glove compartment and opened it. Out fell a gun and a g pack.

"What the-" Tails asked as he looked at the g pack. He read the label on it. Brad and Luke joined in the reading.

"Ketamine?" Tails said out loud.

"Ketamine? Why does Jericho have Vitamin K in his car?" Luke asked.

"Taking after his father I'm guessing." Brad said, Tails reaches and picks up the gun. He recognized the gun.

"Tec-Dc9?" Tails said.

"You really know your weapons Tails. I'm assuming that this is illegally obtained." Brad said. Luke looked behind them and saw a police car and his heart skipped a beat.

"Guys, the cops." He said in a near state of panic. Tails thought quickly and hid the gun in his hoodie pocket and Brad grabbed the Ketamine and slid it under the driver seat.

"Oh this is bad, this is very bad." Luke said.

"Calm down you big baby, they aren't checking the car so we're okay." Brad said.

Meanwhile, in the police car. The two officers got a report of a grand theft auto of a Silver GT500. They looked at the vehicle in front of them as the light turned green. As the GT500 drove, the cops looked at each other and then turned on the siren.

(())

"Oh shit!" Luke shouted. "Tails, they're after us!"

Tails looked in the rear view mirror and then at the road ahead of them.

"Drugs, unlicensed gun! We're fucked dude." Brad said, panicked but slightly calmer than Luke.

"No we're not." Tails said as he slammed his foot on the gas. The GT began to drive off. Upon noticing this was gonna be a chase, the cops did the same.

"Tails! What are you doing!?" Brad asked now completely panicked.

"Buying you guys some time." He said. The cops pursued as Tails drove fast, but carefully around Chicago. As they drove, more cops began chasing them.

Somehow, Tails managed to be ahead enough to make a turn that was too far ahead for the cops to catch up to see in time.

Tails took this opportunity to turn into an alley where he stopped the car.

"Tails, you are crazy man." Brad said.

"Mom is gonna kill me when she sees me on the news. Dad will kill me if I'm thrown in jail." Luke panicked.

"You aren't going to jail Luke, neither of you are." Tails said.

"What makes you so confident?" Brad asked.

"Because you won't be in the car when they catch me." Tails said.

"What?" They both asked.

"Out of the car. Now." Tails said.

"We can't leave you dude." Luke said.

"Get out of the car." Tails said gritting his teeth.

"Tails come on, think-"

"Get out of the FUCKING CAR!" Tails shouted as he looked back at them. Knowing that they weren't gonna win the argument, they put their hoods on and ran out of the car. Upon doing so, a cop car drove past, and then reversed to face the alley.

Brad and Luke ran and climbed up a gutter pipe. They made their escape on the rooftops.

Tails looked at his rear view mirror and sighed.

"Ripley, backseat. Things might get ruff." Tails said. Ripley barked and jumped into the backseat. Tails started to drive off.

Using evasive maneuvers, he managed to keep the cops from catching him for a minute. However, he got stuck in an alley when a cop car drove into his only escape path, and one drove in behind him.

"Welp, fuck it." Tails said as he floored the gas and crashed into the cop car in front of him. After the crash, Tails is briefly stunned but recovers. He looks out his window and sees a gate for him to climb over.

"Ripley, let's go!" Tails said as he got out of the car.

Ripley runs with him. Tails grabs Ripley and tosses him over the gate. Tails then climbs over the gate himself. Upon landing, he hears the cops get out of their car. Knowing he had a head start, Tails run with Ripley by his side.

Tails had ran so far ahead, when he turned around, he couldn't even see the cops. He turned back around and, with no time to react, ran into a female yellow collie who was carrying groceries. The two both fall down and the groceries were dropped. The collie begins to pick up her groceries. Tails stands up and helps her.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you." Tails said.

"It's fine, I should have been watching where I was going." The collie said with a slight southern accent. The collie was nearly 6' tall. She wore a long sleeved shirt with her sleeves rolled up, the shirt also revealed the top of her breasts. She wore a blue handkerchief around her neck and she wore light grey pants with a brown belt and a pair of black sneakers.

She also was incredibly busty, her cup size easily an f.

Tails finally helps her pick all of her groceries up and starts to get ready to run. The collie grabbed his arm before he could.

"What's got you in a hurry?" She asked. Two cops came around the corner and saw him. Tails snatched his arm off of her and ran.

The collie put two and two together. She was about to walk away, but she stepped on a metal piece. She looked down and saw that she stepped on the Tec-Dc9 that Tails had in his pocket. She looked at the cops and then at the gun. To the right of the gun as the sewer entrance. She looked at the cops and, while looking at them, kicks the gun into the sewer. The cops pay her no mind and runs after Tails. She walks to a car, puts her groceries inside and starts her car. She then slowly follows behind the chase.

(())

Tails kept running until he slowly began to stop to catch his breath. He looked around and saw the cops still chasing him. He looked towards where he could run and saw that two more cops had made their way to block his path. They also reached for their guns. Tails had two options: Run and be shot. Or Stay and be arrested.

Tails looked at his hands and his fingertips bled from the glass that was inside. He also had blood on his forehead from the crash. Tails sighed.

"Ripley, heel." He said. Ripley whimpered before lying down. Tails put his hands behind his head and got on his knees ready to be arrested.

(())

The collie was in the car as she watched as the cops placed Tails under arrest. She look at her laptop, where she had documents of Tails including the information of him.

"Hmm, I think we just found our next client." She said as she drove off.

(())

April 20th 2025

Hkakabo Razi Mountains, Kachin, Myanmar

Lt. Cmdr. David 'Section' Mason

"Section, your team can stand down." Admiral Briggs's voice shouted. Section and his team, Harper, Salazar and Crosby, walked around the corner, past dead mercs and towards Admiral Briggs's voice.

"It's Briggs." Section said as he gave the hand signal for his team to lower their weapons. "Stand down, it's the extraction team. Boy are you sight for a sore eyes."

The two higher ups greet each other with a handshake.

"I guess we can call this, mission accomplished." Briggs said.

"Admiral Briggs, Good to see you."

"You too Section."

Section hands him the Celerium device.

"Whatever Menendez is planning, Celerium is the key to it." Section said. Briggs observed the object in light.

"Well, we finally got one over on this cocksucker." Briggs said.

Harper moved to stand next to them. "He's just a man Admiral. He'd like you to think he's something more… but he ain't nothing but a sad, old, pitiful excuse of a man." Harper said. A SEAL member walked over to Section and handed him a phone.

"Section, it's Hudson." The SEAL said. David took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yea." He asked. There was talking on the phone.

"Who?" He asked. More talking happened. "Okay, yea, I can do that. Alright…. That seem a little young to you? Okay, okay. Got it, see him soon."Section said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Harper asked.

"That was Hudson of the C.I.A. He said he found someone that could help with Menendez." Section said.

"What's the problem then?" Briggs asked.

"He's only fourteen." Section said.

(())

 **And scene. Short and to the point, like a call of duty game. I have had this idea for a while. Also, remember the Martinez names, that's important.**

 **See you soon. Peace.**


End file.
